A known variable geometry turbocharger to be applied to an internal combustion engine includes a nozzle vane disposed in an exhaust channel for guiding exhaust gas to a turbine wheel, the nozzle vane including a shaft portion, and a lever (arm) to be fitted to one end of the shaft portion to transmit torque to the shaft portion to adjust a vane angle of the nozzle vane (Patent Document 1, for instance).